An ongoing challenge to understanding matter at the nanoscale is the difficulty in carrying out local optical spectroscopy. On a fundamental level, this should be possible by squeezing light beyond the diffraction limit. Optical-antenna-based geometries have been designed to address this nanospectroscopy imaging problem by transforming light from the far-field to the near-field, but unfortunately with serious limitations on sensitivity, bandwidth, resolution, and/or sample types.